


Never

by the_ragnarok



Series: Proxy [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Never Have I Ever, joss carter lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team machine playing Never Have I Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t ask me how they got Harold to play. Possibly brainwashing.

Fusco says, "Never have I ever slept with a guy," and the entire room barring Root downs a shot: even Bear laps at his water bowl.

Then Root ups the ante with, "Never have I ever fantasized about a guy," and everyone stares at John, who doesn't drink. 

John himself is staring at Fusco, who is wiping his mouth after the shot. "What?" he says, belligerently. "Only super hot assassin-spies can be bi now? Fuck you."

"Lionel," John drawls out. "You still have half a virginity left. That's so sweet."

"Actually, the entire concept of virginity is a social construct," Harold starts, then interrupts himself. "Hm. Never have I ever shot anyone," and once more everybody drinks.

Shaw targets people like a sniper. "Never have I ever given birth." 

Carter retaliates with, "Never have I ever been on the run from the authorities." She and Fusco clink their shot glasses after that one.

Bear woofs. Everyone takes a drink on principle. 

Several rounds later, Root and Shaw have disappeared to the corner, where suspicious giggles emanate. John has his head in Harold's lap, a blissful look on his face. "Never have I ever been this happy," he murmurs, when he doesn't think anybody can hear.

Harold smiles and doesn't take a drink. 

Fusco takes one look at the two of them and goes directly for the bottle.


End file.
